My Hero of Time
by MissHikaHaru
Summary: It's the modern day, but that doesn't mean that Heroes are gone. Link is your average teenager; he's got friends, he's got enemies, and a long-lived crush. But soon things take a sudden turn for the worse; the Godson captain of the football team - Ganon - wants the same girl for himself. And now Link has to fight for the people he loves, leading him back to his heartbroken past...


**RFERENECES GALORE! Every game shall be mentioned at least once, and I'm working in as many characters as I can! **

** Link is an orphan and lives with his adoptive Aunt Telma, after his parents were killed in a freak accident.**

**...  
**

Link yawned, rubbing a hand through his tousled blonde hair, as he shuffled groggily down the stairs to the bar below the main house. He could hear humming as he turned at the banister, and he shoved a hand in his jean pocket.

"Mornin', Link," his Aunt Telma called, as he slung his bag off his shoulder and dropped it to the ground. He gave a disgruntled nod in reply, slumping onto a bar stool and slouching over the counter, and she tittered about 'teenagers these days!' She set down the beer mug she had been cleaning, and walked round her bar to push through the doors to the kitchen. Link yawned again, flipping up the hood of his green Triforce jumper and turning on his iNavi. It pestered him with the usual power up tones, and he tapped his fingers impatiently on the countertop; 'listen listen listen to all your favourite songs!' The device opened up to his vast collection of music, and he flicked his thumb across the screen as he browsed.

Telma reappeared as he inserted a headphone into one of his slightly pointed ears, playing the raunchy song 'Gerudo Princess' by Triforce – his favourite band – carrying a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. She set them down on the counter before him, and he gave another nod.

"Thanks," he muttered, pulling the bowl towards him.

"Don't mention it," she replied, walking back round the bar and picking up the glass she had previously been polishing. She smiled at him as he broodingly chewed his breakfast, just the way every boy seemed to do. "How's that Ilia, honey?" she asked.

"Il's fine," he mumbled, taking a swig of juice.

"Well, that's always nice to hear," Telma continued. "You treat her right, you hear me? It's been a while since that sweet girl's been in here," Link shrugged, casting a look sideways as his aunt's fluffy white cat – Louise – jumped up onto the counter beside him. She purred, eyeing his cereal hopefully. He took it up in his hands and pulled it away from her, and her feline face seemed to scowl as she padded her way delicately towards Telma; no doubt in the hope of a good scratch behind the ear, or perhaps a dish of milk? Telma stroked the cat's fine coat, and Louise purred.

"She's just been busy, I guess," Link said, cautiously replacing his bowl on the countertop. "Y'know… she volunteers for Dr. Borville quite a lot,"

"Ah, that old coot," Telma said gruffly, setting down the mug with a slam. She brandished her dish cloth at her nephew, putting a hand on her broad hip. "He owes me some seventy-six million rupees, he does,"

"I know, Aunt Telma," Link rolled his eyes, "You never stop going on about it. He helped Ilia when she lost her memory – after that football accident when we played a match against the Bulbins, and the ball hit her in the head – so I figured you might'a dropped it by now," She shook her head, straightening up and stowing the beer mug beneath the bar counter. Link's watch beeped, and he looked down at it. "Hey, I gotta go," he said as he got to his feet. "See you after school," He bent and snatched up his bag, hitching it over his arm, and – after giving a quick scratch behind Louise's ear – turned to walk briskly from his Aunt's tavern. He groped around his hoodie pocket for the keys to his motorbike, and found them. With a quick turn and the rumble of an engine, Epona was ready for mounting. Link swung his leg over the saddle of the bike, and put on his helmet, taking care not to catch his small hooped earrings – he didn't want another fiasco like last time.

Telma appeared at the door, waving him goodbye. He raised a hand in return, before he kicked off the brake and rounded the corner in a billowing cloud of exhaust. The streets of the city of Hyrule were always busy, and on a Monday morning rush-hour traffic jams were at an all time high – a motorbike, however, has a simple advantage to such times. Link grinned to himself as he steered the bike through the gaps in the gridlocked lanes, receiving many infuriated looks from those stuck for the next hour or so in their cars. After about fifteen minutes he arrived through the wrought iron gates of Castle Town College. Epona slowed to a halt in the car park, letting off a rumbling whinny as the engine died. Link dismounted, taking off his helmet and shaking his head to muss up his hair.

"Hey, Link!" a familiar voice called. He turned his head to see Ilia hurrying over, her bag swinging against her hip.

"Hey!" he said, setting down his helmet on the bike and starting forwards.

"Are you sick, or something?" Ilia asked, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"What?"

"You're never early, Link!" she laughed, grinning at him as she pulled away. "What gives?" She leaned back on one leg, holding the leather strap of her bag. He shrugged, hitching up his bag.

"Set my watch a bit earlier," he said, "Can't stand having to hear Telma rattling on and on about that 'bloody Dr. Bore-ville'," Ilia giggled, pushing a stray strand of her honey-brown hair back behind her ear. They started walking off towards the school, where students were now arriving in large numbers. The two stopped to chat by the gates, waiting for their friend Malon. A girl walked past, fairly small and with bright emerald green hair with the occasional streak of black and white feathers.

"Hi, Link," she said, her dark purple lips causing a distraction as they moved. "Hi, Ilia,"

"Oh, hey…Saria," Link said, waving awkwardly. Saria carried on, examining her black painted nails through eyes rimmed heavily with black.

"Link, what's up?" Ilia said in an undertone. "You guys pretty much grew up together, right? You're going kinda Snowpeak cold on her," Link shrugged.

"We used to be all that, until I asked her out and she turned me down for that idiot Mido," he said. Ilia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Then she went all Scene, and just looking at her creeps me out, now. I mean, who in Hylia dyes their hair _that _colour!?" A muffled noise sounded from within Ilia's bag.

"Well, I _was_ planning on going full-out neon…" she mused, reaching around in her bag for her Fairy. "But, if that's the way you're going to react—"

"Don't you dare!" Link cried, and she grinned at him, flipping up the screen of the phone. "Who was it?" he asked as she began texting.

"It's just Mal," Ilia replied, clicking 'send'. "Just telling her not to worry, she isn't late," The bell rang from behind them, and there was a sudden rush for the doors. Link raised his eyebrows at her. "Well…not _that_ late," He laughed, and so did she.

"Guys!" they heard a voice cry, and they looked up to see the redheaded girl hurrying towards them, a few small white feathers in her hair. "Guys, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay," Link said, grinning, his bright blue eyes lingering on the feathers in her long curly hair. "The chickens are probably more important than school right?" Malon's already flushed cheeks burned red.

"W-w-well, no! No, o-of course not!" she cried, puffing to catch her breath. She flicked her long tawny head, freeing the hair from her dark blue eyes. "Sh-shut up Fairy Boy!" Link raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed, raising her eyes to the sky. "Fine! We had some new chicks last night, and I wanted to play with them! I can't help it, Link, they're just so cute!"

"You and your bloomin' cuccos, Malon!" Ilia laughed, linking arms with her as they began to walk towards the school. "Honestly!" Link laughed, and Malon allowed herself a feeble grin. They pushed open the doors, finding the corridor emptying of students as they went to their first classes. Link made his way to his locker, and pulled it open, rummaging around for a book or two.

"See you later, Link!" Malon and Ilia said, walking together past him.

"See you!" he waved, turning to close his locker. Then he heard two voices laughing as they rounded the corner towards him, and he paused, shooting a sideways glance to the two – extremely pretty – girls that were coming his way. The taller one, with long golden hair in two braids hanging down either side of her pale-skinned, freckled face, was giggling as she listened to her friend's story.

"Seriously?" she tittered, "Karane, that's so cute!"

"A-and then—" Karane, the girl with long straight reddish-brown hair, said, her voice shaking with laughter. "—and then, get this! It turns out that letter wasn't from Pippit at all!" Link slowed his movements as the girls came closer, his eyes flicking towards the blonde one every few seconds.

"It wasn't from Pippit?"

"No! It was from Cawlin!" The two burst into laughter. "Can you even imagine that?"

"Cawlin? You mean that little guy from the other class?"

"Yeah, that's him,"

"Oh, that's hilarious! So what happened? Tell me, Kara, tell me!"

"Well, it turns out that Pippit liked me, too," Karane continued, keeping her friend watching her with an enraptured smile. "So as soon as he heard about the letter, he came to ask me out, and – of course – I said yes!" The blonde girl gave a delighted squeal. "And then Cawlin walked in!" More laughter.

"What did he do?" They were a few feet away now, and Link finally closed his locker.

"Well, basically he—"

"Hey, Zelda," Link said, leaning against his locker and smoothing back his hair. He bit his lip in what he thought was a flirtatious way - but to the girls it was nothing of the sort - and he gave a flick to his tousled head so his curly fringe flopped in front of his bright blue eyes. The girls stopped to look at him, and Karane suppressed a giggle as Link hastily stuffed the hair back behind his ear. "H-How was your weekend?"

"It was great, thanks Link," the blonde girl, Zelda, replied with a smile. "I took my cousin Agitha to the park, and we caught some butterflies,"

"Cute..." Link said, nodding his head. _Darn it!_ he thought to himself, _How the hell do I carry on from here?_ Karane gave a small tug on Zelda's sleeve, raising her eyebrows at Link.

"Um, Zelda...we have to get to class," she said.

"Oh, right!" Zelda laughed, hitching up her armful of books to wave at Link as she turned to walk on. "See you around, Link!" He waved after her, smiling jovially, until she turned her head. The smiled vanished from his face, and he turned to beat his head on his locker.

"Deku nuts…" he muttered. Then he banged his head so hard it swung open and hit him in the face. "Oh, for the love of—aargh!" He slammed the door shut, bristling as he turned to stride down the corridor to his first class. As he passed the door to the sport's locker-room a tall, heavily built figure with a shock of flaming red hair watched him through narrowed black eyes. The thick-set boy cracked his knuckles menacingly, scowling as Link turned the corner and vanished from sight.


End file.
